Fusoya/Gameplay
Final Fantasy IV Fusoya is a guest who joins the party late in the game. He has a unique death animation in which he withers into his cloak, leaving it spread on the ground with only his head and beard visible, and in the 3D releases he fades away leaving only his cloak behind. Stats Fusoya's stats are low and are weighted towards magic. In the 3D remake, when he gains a level, his stats will not increase until he reaches level 70. in the 2D version, he still gains some HP when he levels up and gains MP when he reaches level 70. His limited MP of 190 limits the number of spells he can cast before his MP needs to be replenished. 2D Stats 3D Stats Abilities Fusoya has access to both Black and White Magic and knows every available spell, but his 190 MP pales in comparison to the party's other spellcasters and limits his efficiency. Note : this table presents the spell list in the order of the original Final Fantasy IV. In the 3D remake, his spell list is in the same order as in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. |width="full table" valign="top"| |width="full table" valign="top"| |width="full table" valign="top"| |} Fusoya can use Regen, which prevents him from acting over a period of time during which he restores a a small amount of HP to each party member. In the 3D remake releases, Regen is replaced with Bless, which grants a Regen-like status to the party that restores a small amount of MP over time. Unlike Regen, Bless does not prevent Fusoya from acting while it is in effect. Bless can be obtained as an Augment ability. Equipment Fusoya may equip rods, staves, bows and arrows, hats, clothes, robes, armlets and rings. When he joins the party, in the original and the 3D remake, he is equipped with an Aura Staff, a Sage's Miter, a Luminous Robe and a Diamond Armlet. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Stats Fusoya's stats, aside from HP, do not increase as he levels up, and he caps at level 40. In the 3D version, Fusoya starts with 490 more HP and 200 more MP. This was probably done to reduce the difficulty of the Lunarian's tale. His abilities work the same way they did in the 2D release. Abilities Fusoya still casts Black Magic and White Magic and knows all spells. His Bless ability functions similarly to a combination of Regen and the 3D release's Bless, causing Fusoya to skip his next three turns to restore a small amount of HP and MP to the party each turn, equal to 1% of their max MP and 5% of their max HP. This makes Fusoya a good choice to use a Soma Drop on if the player plans to use Bless, as a Soma Drop will raise his max MP to 200, doubling the MP recovery from Bless to 2 MP each round. |width="25%" valign="top"| |width="25%" valign="top"| |width="25%" valign="top"| |} He has one Band ability, Double Black Magic, with Golbez. It allows them to randomly cast Twin Firaga, Twin Thundaga, Twin Blizzaga, Twin Flare, or Twin Meteor. Equipment Fusoya may equip rods, staves, arrows, hats, clothes, robes, armlets and rings. However, as he is used in one tale, his usable equipment is limited to just what can be acquired in that tale, much of which can only be acquired as random drops from monsters. He joins with a Protect Staff, a Sage's Miter, a Sage's Surplice and a Rune Armlet. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV